


Sunset

by Woon



Series: My Guilty Pleasure pairings Gotham Edition [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Swearing, annoyed Zsasz, implied romantic relationship, implied sexual relationship, riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Ed trying to be romantic, Zsasz being Zsasz.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing I wrote for one of my rare pairs.

    " A painting, I use no canvas, Yet my canvas is the essence of life;” 

     Victor glanced over at the green-clad man as they leaned up against the side of his car, “Seriously, you want to do that right now?”

     Ed smiled as he continued, “No brush was used in my creation, But colors are mine to display. A painting; who am I?”

    "You had me drive all the way out here to ask me a damn riddle?" The hitman crossed his arms and closed his eyes, he thought they were going to do something interesting or fun. 

    "At least try to answer it, Victor." There was a slight pout in Nygma's tone, he scooted closer to the hitman, Ed snaked an arm around Victor's waist as he rested his head against the other man's shoulder, "Please?" It came out as a soft whisper close to Victor's ear sending a pleasant shiver through the assassin's body.

    "I don't want to." He kept his tone bland.

    "If you opened your eyes you'd see the answer," he kissed the bald man's cheek softly, "Please, love?" 

     Victor opened his eyes reluctantly, he scanned the area for the answer to Ed's riddle. Nothing really jumped out to say 'I'm the answer!' Victor didn't mind the occasional riddle, he tended to enjoy the ones with amusing answers. He was pretty sure this one was not one of those riddles. "Tell me the answer because the damn sun will set before I figure it out."

     Edward sighed, "You've practically already answered my riddle."

     Victor looked about once more to humor his lover, this time taking note of the light from the setting sun as the colors it creates do in fact paint the sky like a canvas. "Oh." He uncrossed his arms so he could snuggle in close to Edward, "You know most people just come up here to fuck, Riddles."

     Ed giggled softly, "That's why I packed some blankets in the car, Victor."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it give it a kudos, please.  
> If you love it go scream like a banshee in the comments.  
> If you hate it, well I can't make everyone happy all the time.


End file.
